


Our Omega

by Demonheart666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Shifter, BDSM, Beta Steve Rogers, Character Death, Dom Bucky Barnes, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Submission, Subspace, Switch Steve Rogers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonheart666/pseuds/Demonheart666
Summary: (Originally written on wattpad)Tony stark is a famous billionaire who proudly own hundreds of bars and clubs across the US. However he is also the head of the avengers an unknown mafia groupJames 'Bucky' Barnes is a highly trained international assassin (not mind control) working for a German/Russian organisation called 'Hydra'.Steve Rogers was an USA army soldier (not genetically engineered super soldier) who is now working as a bodyguard and bouncer in his free time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit" bucky says under his breath from pain as he walks into the bathroom of the shitty motel room he was staying in. He looks into the mirror to see the bullet wound on his right shoulder.

Even though he got shot he did succeeded in getting out. When buck was 18 he got involved in the wrong group of people. Becuase of that he got dragged into a group that wanted full world domination. The brunette had been with them for ten years. The first 5 years he was trained. For the next five he had been using those skills to kill the people that had threaten hydra's existence.

Buck had been involoved with that from 10 years and the he wanted out. There are several reasons why he wanted out. Some of these reasons include him growing up and now having morals, another is he wants to have control of his future now not just killing for a living, and finally becuase he just watched them murder his omega. Even though they weren't bonded and was only used to help his through his ruts when they didn't give him his suppressents, they were close and it killed his watching her be killed but she did shoot his friend and partner Brock.

Bucky quickly removed the bullet from his shoulder then stitched it back up before putting on a black shirt, black skinny jeans and his favourite leather jacket. The assassin was going of a party this eveing at the famous club called 'sinners'. Its extremly difficult to gain access however luckily he has a close friend who co owns the club.

On the otherside of brooklyn an ex army soldier places his gun into his jacket pocket and straps a second one to his ankle. Steve was also heading to the club that his mate co owned and had hired him to work as a bouncer for tonight due to her and the other owner were attending tonight. He heads downstairs, grab his keys, then heads to where he had parked his bike. Once he got to the club his is instantly faced with co owner alexandria.

Alex is a dom beta world famous for saving omega's. She is CEO of an organisation called 'karma'. The company allows omegas to have a place where they arent attacked by asshole alphas. Allows adandonned omega's to have a home. Allows them to meet others and create friendships. What people dont know about her though is that she is a trainer. Omega subs and beta subs that don't follow the rules are sent to her.

"Stevie" she happily says hugging him as he parks his bike.

"How are you" he asks as he follows her down the hallways of the building.

"I'm good thanks how are you" she asks as we step into the office. "You remeber Tony Stark" she says as she points to the short brunette leaning against the desk on his phone.

"I'm very good thank you and yes we have met once before. How are you Mr stark" steve asks shaking his hand once he puts his phone in his pocket.

"Happy to be back in Manhattan. Lexy I'll see you later" the billionair says then kisses her cheek before leaving the room.

"See you later" she says to him as he leaves.

Tony makes is way to the private section of the club after making sure everything was ok in the main area. Out of the 5 clubs he owned in new york this was his favourite because not only was it close to the tower but also because it has the friendliest of atmospheres.

once he walks past the bouncers gaurding the door, he is instantly faced with young female omega on the stage probably 18 or 19 on her knees, hands tied behind her back. She had a blindfold on and her mouth held a gag. With her stood an alpha. A traditional alpha to be exact, the worst of all alphas in Tony's opinion. He slapped her making her whimper and Tony look away as bad memories flooded his mind.

the billionaire had to stop himself from looking away in pure horror and fear. He was an alpha, well to everyone surrounding him he was, and he had to keep that act or he will be forced to mate to an alpha and he fucking hates alphas. There are reasons behind that statement. Bastard of an ex.

The brunette heads to a table in the back corner to see Natasha romanoff sitting on the sofa with clint barton and bruce banner. "Hey there he is." Nat say as the omega sits down with the three.

"Missed you buddy" Barton says passing him a glass of whiskey.

"Missed you too" he smiles taking a sip of the alcohol as he hears lexy walk into the room. Tony turns to see his second in command walk into the centre of the room look as beautiful as ever. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the light which complimented her black hair and makeup. She was already pretty tall, 5ft 8 to be exact, however her black heels made her at least 6ft. She was obviously looking for someone who wasnt the group Tony was sitting with.

"Someone's looking good" an alpha suddenly yells making tony jump. He had shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was sitting the table next to theirs. Alex walks over to to him smiling to herself. "Missed you" he says hugging the beta.

"Missed you too. How about we get out of here, been missing my favourite alpha." She says kissing his cheek. She doesn't normally sleep with alphas, after her alpha passed away a few years ago, he's obviously someone important to her.

"Been missing my beta" he says before taking her hand. Tony turns back to the other three and sigh.

"Tony your omega's showing" banner whispers to me. They are the only people along with their friends thor, loki, wanda, and vision, pepper and Rhodey to know about his true identity becuase he knows he can trust them and they won't threaten to get him bonded.

Meanwhile, Alex drags Bucky into her private room and locks the door. "How bad do you need it baby" he asks. Since her alpha died, almost 10 years ago, she has put all of her attention onto her omega so getting a knot was impossible, especially since she has to many trust issues, and PTSD. Bucky is one of the only alpha she allows to knot her however she barely ever saw him due to hydra. It didnt take long for the two of them to be stark naked on the bed. When times got like this between the two of them it wasnt sweet and gentle. Bucky was a Russian assassin and Alex a British assassin. Moments between the two of them like this was quick rough and absolute heaven.

~3 hours later~

"Oh come on your out you can start a new life now. Your 28 not 48" alex says as she stands at the bar with the bucky drinking her vodka and coke"

"I know i should but could i really do that. Alex you've known me for 7 years now, you know what I've done, it won't be as easy as walking up to a guy and going hey I'm an ex assassin for the russian mafia with over two dozen kills in 10 years" buck says as he picks up his drink and the two walk over to an empty booth.

As if perfect timing steve walks over to them obvioulsy wanting to talk to the owner. "Hey stevie" she yells over the music. "Everything ok Dorito"

"Mr stark has been looking for you. He's waiting for you on the balcony" he says. The black haird 28 year old stand but before she leaves she turns back to the two soldiers.

"Stevie this is James. Bucky this is Steven" she says.

"I hate you" James yells after her as she goes to leave.

"Love you too" she yells back leaving her boys to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

As they made it into Steve's brooklyn appartment and instantly to down the hall way to his bedroom. "On the bed" he growls. The beta did as he was told. They didnt bother with foreplay. They'd spent the last 2 hours teasing each other and a blow job in the bathroom the couldn't exactly wait anymore. Bucky dug through his bedside table until he found the lube, and threw it onto the bed next to the blonde. Then he started stripping, careful to make sure enough weapons were in reach to satisfy his paranoia.

Steve was struggling with his own clothes, nearly snarling when he couldn’t unbuckle his belt; Bucky swatted his hands away, tugged on his shirt, then started on the belt. Steve managed to yank his shirt off, then kicked off his pants and underwear when Bucky got everything unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped.

Bucky started jerking him off with his flesh hand, tugging slowly and squeezing, almost milking Steve’s cock. Steve writhed under him, fisting the sheets and thrusting into his grip. “No – no, want you in me when I come! Buck, Buck, please, want your knot!” the beta moans. Bucky attaches his lip to him silences him.

Bucky groaned. “patient's sexy still gotta prep ya. On your stomach.”

Steve ungraceful turned and nearly stabbed himself with one of Bucky’s knives and missing braining himself on the nightstand by the skin of his teeth. But he made it into position, belly down, back arched, legs spread to bare his hole. Bucky groaned again and lunged forward to eat him out for several long minutes until Steve begged for his knot again.

Buck pushed a lubed flesh fingers into his tight heat and started to stretch him open. Steve relaxed into it, same as before, sighing in pleasure and wriggling a little when Bucky teased over his prostate but didn’t press. “C’mon, Buck,” he pleaded, “C’mon, give it to me! Please”

Bucky withdrew his fingers, slicked his cock up, and pushed in. When he was fully seated, Steve let out a long sigh, his whole body relaxing like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of him. “You good, Stevie?”

“Yeah, yeah, great…” He rolled his head a little and smiled. “C’mon. Knot me. Please buck” He groaned aloud when Bucky withdrew and thrust back in, panting breaths matching the other Alpha’s grunts. “Jesus. That’s good…”

Bucky bent over Steve’s back, gripping his hips tight and rutting hard into him; it was the end of a long dry spell for both of them so they wouldn’t last long – and they didn’t. Steve moaned Bucky’s name and spurted over the sheets, his whole body shuddering. Bucky followed him over, growling and pushing in deep so his knot would tie them together as it inflated, and Steve shuddered again, moaning and shoving himself back onto it. "You ok stevie" the blond just nods completely blissed out.

the next morning In Manhattan Tony wakes up next to a 5ft black wolf. He was curled up with her also in his shift. He suddenly feels the wolf shift back to human and alex stretches. "Tony honey time to wake up" stark just groans and alex sigh. 

she gets up and put her underwear back on before heading back downstairs. Tony couldnt help but smile then shift from his cat form to his human. Tony hated his shift, he was meant to be someone scary. For god sake, hes the boss of the fucking mafia yet he sat there as this adorable omega kitten who has anxiety attacks if surrounded by alpha's is Alex isnt there with him.

alex pepper and rhodey were the reason tony was alive. They were the ones to save him form his abusive ex. He pretty much lives with alex now as she is the one he is mainly around enough. Rhodey is in washington and pepper in germany this week. He loves lexy even if her job scares him a bit. Basically she take care of omegas whose alphas are away or unavailable. However she is also a sub trainer. if submissive omega's haven't been following their masters rules she trains them into good behaviour. She currently looks Alan a cat shifter whos alpha is currently in hospital, Devin a wolf shifter who's a brat and needed a lesson on being a good sub, and of course me. Her favourite omega.

the smell of coffee fills the air as she back into the bedroom. "Morning" tony says as he is handed the large mug of coffee.

"Morning kitten" she says as she gets back into bed with the kitten. "We have a meeting this morning remember" tony groans and curls up into her side. "Comfy" he whines making her laugh. "I know but we can have cuddles once i get back from lunch with bucky ok".

"Whos bucky" he asks after he takes another sip of his drink.

"that alpha i was with last night" she says then Suddenly Tony's phone began to ring

"Hello" he asks. "Yes speaking... he what ok I'll be there soon"

"What was that" she asks.

"Harley started a fight in school" he says getting out of bed as fast as he could and throwing some clothes on.

"See you later" he says kissing the betas cheek and then running down the stairs

"Don't be late" she yells at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harley i told you, you can't fight in school, if you wanna fight wait till you get out. Please. God your gonna be the death of me" tony says as they get into the car. Harley took his phone out however tony took it off of him. "kid listen to me ok" he says.

"Sorry mum" he says refusing to look at tony. The omega just sighs before starting to drive home.

"It's ok. Just be careful next time yeah" he say to the 7 year old. "Anyway I have meeting today so your gonna have to be at home by yourself. Ok"

"Ok" he says. Once I have dropped him at the tower I headed to headquarters. The Avengers. The worlds biggest mafia organisation in the world. Even though the organisation is known throughout the world it's leader isn't along with the inner circle. The inner circle consisted of assassins Maria Hill, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton along with head of science Bruce Banner, director fury, and of course me, Tony Stark boss of the Avengers and CEO of Stark industries.

tony park right out front of the bilding then heads inside. He relly wasnt in the mood for this meeting as he wasnt feeling well however he knew he had to do it. "Tony please i need help"

"Whats wrong" tony asks as they get into the lift.

"Ran out of suppressants and thor will be in Europe for my heat" he says obviously panicking.

"ok follow me" tony takes his hand and they walk into him office. "How have you been anyway loki its been a while" tony asks as they get to the lift.

"Been good jörmungandra has been rufusing to sleep because thor isn't here but apart from that I'm doing ok" the taller replies. To be honest he looked like he hadnt slept in a month.

"I have chloroform if you need it" the billionaire jokes and he just laughs. "Seriously though when Harley refuses to sleep I normally watch a movie with him and by the time it's half way through he's fast asleep." The doors open and we walk down the hall way.

"Ok thanks I'll try that. How is the little stark"

"Just got sent home for hurting a kid." Tony says unlocking his office and go to the safe under the desk. "Can't really have a go at him tho the other kid had started it. Here you go"

"Thank Tony" he says quickly swallowing the tablet. "The meeting about to start we gotta go"

in brooklyn bucky get out of the shower followed my steve. "I'm going out with alex for lunch now i was just wondering do you want to go out tonight. For dinner"

"You asking me out on a date?" he asks as he turns to look at metal armed brunette.

"If thats what you want"

"I'll think about it" he says then kisses my cheek. God he is such a brat, he is truly gonna be the death of buck.

"Well if your decide to I'll pick you up at 7pm" he says throwing a t shirt on and jeans before following steve downstairs. "I would ask if you wanted to get a Starbucks but I'm running late and you probably know what lexy is like"

"Yeah go. don't want that drama with her" he chuckles and reaches into buck's back pocket and pulling out his phone.

"What ya doing"

"Unlock" is all he says and passes the brunette his phone back. Buck just smile at him. He uses his fingerprint to quickly do it. He takes back the phone and starts typing. "I'll see you later" he says as he pass back bucks phone once again, then buck picks up his jacket and leaves.

buck gets a taxi and heads to a small cafè that he and lexy had arranged to meet at. "Hey there he is. How are you buck" she asks rapping her arms around her old friend.

"Tired and that bratty beta you set me up with last night will be the death of me" he says as they sit down at one of the outdoor tables. Alex had already ordered drinks.

"You went home with steven" she asked in suprise. "I didnt set you up. I introduced you to each other i didnt intend for you to go home with him."

"Yeah well we hit it of and i am taking him out tonight" he says as the waitress brings them their drinks.

"thank you.Buck you sure this is a good idea you did just get out of hydra" she says to her then turns back to buck once she leaves.

"I dont know but you know what I'm like when i get my mind set on something. I know ive had a hard year but i do need to start fresh" bucky was being honest. He wanted a new life, move on from hydra, meet an omega and possible start a family. That has always been his dream.

"He's a soldier not like us. we're assassins for mafia group's i dont want him to get hurt" she says taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"I don't either. Lexy you can trust me how long have we've known each other. I'll take care of him" he promises.

"You hurt him i will rip your fucking dick off. Now, you wanna go for a run" she asks making buck laugh.

"Thought you'd never ask" bucky replies with a smile.


End file.
